Captain Hook
Captain Hook is the villain of "Peter Pan". The captain of a crew of pirates, James Hook has long since abandoned sailing the high seas in favour of having revenge on Peter Pan, who cut off Hook's hand and fed it to the Crocodile, considering it a playful prank. Ever since swallowing the captain's hand, the Crocodile has developed a taste for Hook, and is costant pursuit of the remainder of the pirate's body. While a worthy opponent for Peter Pan, Hook is destined to fail, sometimes because of Pan's ability to fly, and often through the bumbling actions of his bo'sun and first mate, Mr. Smee, who is unquestioningly faithful to the captain, but is incompetent and dim-witted. Hook invariably ends up fleeing for his life from the Crocodile, of whom he is understandably terrified. Hook's frustrations are understandable; he lost a hand to his opponent, is constantly persued by the Crocodile, and cannot fly. These factors arguably make him the most sympathetic Disney Villain, and one of the most popular. His antics with the crocodile are considered by many to be the funniest animated scenes ever created by DisneyFrank Thomas and Ollie Johnston, "The Disney Villain". He embodies the Deadly Sin of Wrath for his fearsome revenge on Peter Pan. Captain Hook spoted number 7 in the Top 30 Disney Villains (One better than Hades but one under Cruella De Vil). Behind the Scenes Captain Hook was voiced by Hans Conried and animated by Frank Thomas. Hook's scenes with the Crocodile were animated by Wolfgang Reitherman. Character Development At the beginning of the story development stage for Peter Pan, the story department wrote an analysis of Captain Hook for the film, suggesting that he be a fop, but mean to the point of being murderous; one of the directors, however, imagined him as a 'complete heavy', considering any foppish traits to distract the audience from his villainy. The character was only completely pinpointed long into the animation stage, as it proved difficult to create a menacing villain whose character would not be diminished by the scenes with the Crocodile. Eventually, the character settled on was a black-hearted man who tried to put on airs and pretended to be a gentleman of good taste and style. It was realised that Hook would become likeable to the audience, and, as a consequence, it was decided that the character should not be killed in the film: :"Maybe with the crocodile and Hook - the crocodile is waiting for him - then have a funny chase - the last you see is Hook going like hell. That's better than having him get caught... the audience will get to liking Hook and they won't want to see him killed" - Walt Disney, in a story meeting In Disney's Villains Revenge, Hook faced Peter Pan as an old man and tries to kill him, but the player challenges Hook to a duel and after killing some pirates, the player gained the advantage and send Hook to his doom and changed Peter Pan back into a boy. They meet for a second time in the final battle of good and evil along with the other villains, the player sank Hook's ship and Hook tries to kill the player with a cannon ball but the player defends the cannon shot at him, and Hook gets sent to the moon saying " I hate happy endings". Design and Animation It is rumoured that Captain Hook's appearance is based on that of his animator, Frank Thomas. Actor Hans Conried not only provided Hook's gravelly voice but also performed extensive live-action reference for the character. Kathryn Beaumont, who voiced and performed live-action reference for Wendy Darling, enjoyed working with him, admiring his ability to be both comical and marvellously evil at the same time[http://kathrynbeaumont.com/ Peter Pan as a Pal]. Disney TV Specials *''Disney's Haunted Halloween segments The Legend of Sleepy Hollow: Peter Pan versus Captain Hook at the Skull Rock. Trivia *Hans Conried also provided voice and live-action-reference for George Darling, remaining faithful to the theatrical tradition that Captain Hook and George Darling be portrayed by the same actor. *Captain Hook was also used as a reference to John Silver in Treasure Planet, for his robotic arm. *Captain Hook has a mustash like The non-disney villain called Texas pete from Superted. Just like Captain hook's appearance says, "Blast that peter pan!", Texas pete's appearance is wearing a spacesuit in the first classic superted episode called Superted and the stolen rocket from 1982. Captain hook's defeat is getting chased by the crocodile and Texas pete defeat is Getting flashed by the control in Superted and the stolen rocket. *On youtube, There are the clips of UK VHS Opening to Superted 1982 and UK VHS Opening to Peter pan 1993. Peter pan first came on the UK Disney video in 1993 and Superted first came on the UK Video collection video in 1982. *Some people think he is the unseen hunter in the 1942 film, ''Bambi. *Captain hook getting away from the crocodile is a defeat like The evil queen falling to her death, Monstro banging on the huge rock, The ringmaster putting his head in the bucket, Maleficent killed by Prince phillip, Cruella de vil falling to her death on the ground, Amos slade having a broken foot, Texas pete getting flashed by the control in Superted and the stolen rocket, Hades getting flushed by the green death, Jafar trapped in the lamp getting thrown away, Dr. Facilier falling into the magic death, Sykes getting killed by the train, McLeach falling to his death, Napoleon getting killed by the animals, Madame blue dying, Dennis the hitman bumping himself to his death, Prince pyjamarama slipping to the water fountain, Miss Trunchbull defeated by the kids, Sa'Luk turning into the solid gold and Coco getting taken photos by people. See Also *Razoul *Prince John *Clayton References Category: Classics Category:Comical Villains Category: Pirates Category:Men Category:Disney's Halloween Treat Category:Masters of Evil Category: Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Killers Category:Mickey's House of Villains Category:Foiled Villains Category:Males Category:Sequel Villains Category:Evil geniuses Category:Completely mad Category:Most Evil Category:Killer Category:Disney's Villains' Revenge Villains Category:Strongest Villains Category:True Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Theme Park Villains Category:Hilarious Villians Category:Smoking Category:Well-Known Villains Category:falling villains Category:Murderers Category:UltimateDisney.com's Top 30 Disney Villains Countdown Category:Villains who have minions that suffer at their wrath Category:Framers Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Most Wicked Villains Category:The Most Terrifying Villains Category:Bad Tempared villains Category:Brutal Villains Category:♂ Category:Peter Pan villains Category:Foolish Characters Category:Tragic Villains Category:Smart Idiots Category:Ruthless Villains Category:Idiotic Villains Category:Child Abusers Category:Kingdom Keepers Villains Category:1950's introductions Category:Basil Villains